Mobile computing devices have become very popular the past several years. Users have chosen these devices not only for their portability, they have chosen them to be replacements for their traditional computers as well. These mobile devices thus fill two niches, as on-the-go computing and as desktop replacements. As a desktop replacement, there are two needs that these portable computers must satisfy.
The first of these needs is the ability to function the length of a workday. Unfortunately, this exceeds current battery capacity; thus the laptop needs to be plugged in to a power source for at least a portion of the day. The second need to be satisfied is the ability to transfer data over a physical connection.
Presently, satisfying these two needs requires at least two connections to the mobile device; one for power and one for data transmission. But including two (or more) connectors increases cost and consumes space, typically along the side of the mobile device. It also requires the user to make two separate connections, thus limiting the usefulness and desirability of the mobile computing format.
These two connections also require the use of two cables. This in turn clutters a user's workspace, further degrading the mobile computing experience. Another way that a user's experience can quickly become unpleasant is when the user trips or otherwise becomes entangled with one of these cables, thereby pulling the laptop to the ground.
Thus, what is needed are circuits, apparatus, and methods that provide a power and data transfer system that can supply both power and data to a laptop or other mobile computing device using a single connection. To reduce the clutter caused by multiple cables, it is further desirable to have a power and data adapter that can provide power and data to the mobile computing device using a single cable. It is also desirable to have a connector system that can connect this single cable to the mobile computing device. To avoid the consequence of laptops being pulled to the ground when a cable is tripped over, it is desirable that the connector system easily disengages when the cable is pulled away from the mobile computing device.